Unexpected
by stoneheart1909
Summary: It was the annual Family can visit the school day and Lambo was hoping one of his brothers would come when none of them are able too. A small angel grant him, his wish...well sort of? Kind of?. Well, let just say he got more than he bargain for. An action packed story...full of fluffiness awaits.
1. Unexpected I

Hai everyone!!! this me? huh what kind of lame introduction is that? Oh well, let's leave it to me and my boring self. Anyway, I'm here with another story. Probably a two-shot...(Keyword: probably) Ya'll know how long my chapter can be. So now I'm writing a story about Lambo and his woes...

Well, not entirely... honestly speaking I've no idea where this is going but no worries I got the end right in my mind.

#If y'all noticed most of the story i wrote always have Haru in them. Let me be honest. I love Haru cause she always reminded me of myself. If you're free please visit my story Endless Nightmare. and please leave reviews.. I'll appreciate it very much.

097643298

Lambo held the paper in his hand tightly. All of his brothers seemed very busy even Reborn. He wanted to tell them about the 'Parents Visitation' day, yet the way his brothers kept flitting around and literally screaming their heads off put a halt on that thought.

If only he was in the same class as Fran and Bluebell, it might not be so lonely. Sighing in defeat, Lambo crumpled it, and gingerly threw the wad of paper into a dust bin. 'So much for family visitation', he mumbled.

Little did he know, a pair of chocolate brown eyes was watching his steps attentively. When Lambo disappeared into his room, two tiny chubby legs ran towards the trash can and pick up the crumpled paper. His smile widened, as he excitedly carry the paper to someone he knew, would make his brother feel better.

'Mama!!', the little boy shouted.

09887654321098754321097643220864

Haru was enjoying her tea alone in their garden when her son was hollering for her. 'Honey, Mama's outside', she raised her voice an octave higher but not loud enough to disturb her husband's work.

She chuckled when she heard the small step running towards her bench.

'Mama! Look what Sora found', she rubbed her son's brown gravity defying hair before leaning down and pluck the papers from his hand.

'What's this Sora?', she barely managed to lift her son onto her lap. Fuh..being eight months pregnant took a lot of work. 'How about you talk with your baby brother or sister while mama read this'.

As her little boy was chirping away about his day, Haru skimmed over the paper. Her brows furrowed when she finished reading the last sentence. 'Sora, did your big brother told your uncles about this?'.

Sora looked up at her, but then he looked down sullenly. 'No. Lambo-nii didn't tell anyone.'

'Well then. What do you want me to do Sora?'.

'Can you make him feel better? Like you always do?', how can she resist those big doe eyes full off innocence.

'But no tell Papa. He's so busy.'

Haru wasn't so surprised went she heard that. For the past few months, they were told that alien is going to invade earth. Alien as in Sephira and Kawahira kind from outer space. Since then, Tsuna and the gang was forced to be on high alert for any plausible clues. And they became even more paranoid when the first wave was executed on Nanimori just a week ago.

'Mama. Only we go. Sora want make surprise. Do you think Papa will know?'.

'Hmm, if we keep quiet about it, maybe Papa won't know. He's visiting Grandma tonight. I think, it won't be a problem'.

Just as she said, that night, right after dinner. All of the Vongola guardians were ready and set for an emergency trip to Nanimori. All but Lambo are going. Though the boy tried his best to masked his disappointment, Haru could read it clearly. Even more so, now that she know the real reason why he was so upset.

'Be careful Haru. Don't strain yourself too much and..', Haru gave him a light peck on the lips to shut him up.

'I'll be fine, Tsuna. I'm a Mare Guardian. I can separate your head from you body in an instant. Have more faith in me'.

He wrapped his hand around her waist, pulling her close, 'Not in your current state. Promise me you'll be careful'. Haru became breathless when he flashed her his amber eyes. He knew she's weak, when he use that.

'Fine, I'll do my best', Haru mumbled. Tsuna know not to agitate her anymore so he move on to his son who was perched on her waist.

'Can you protect your mother while I'm gone, little man?'.

Sora beamed, he waved his air gun 'Dun worry Papa. Sora will do his best'. He kissed Sora's crown, very reluctant to leave his family especially when Haru could be in labour any day.

'Go', she whispered into his ear. The longer he stayed there, the harder it'll be to persuade him to leave. She held his hand all the way to his car and gave him one last kiss before waving her husband goodbye. When the car disappeared from their view, Lambo was already gone from her sight.

After tucking Sora away, Haru went to Lambo's room. The boy was covered with his blanket from head to toe. She pulled down his covers just a bit, and her heart broke when she saw how puffy his eyes were. She know Lambo would put his brothers first. This boy had always tried his hardest to kept things to himself. He was so afraid if he ever troubled his brothers about measly things. They already missed that event for the past two years. She knew Lambo still have PTSD from his experiences in Bovino. Their negligence regarding that event may cause some unwanted memories.

'You should've told us about it', she whispered and kissed his forehead.

09887654210987654321098765432107

Lambo was barely paying attention to Mr. Lopez. He wanted to tell everyone about this day, he even studied hard to make sure when his brothers came he could impress them. He knew he wasn't the smartest but Hey! He's trying his best. And for the record, ever since he owned the newly made Vongola ring, his Physic results was getting better.

Now all of that was futile, none of his brothers would know. He really wanted to proved his worth notably in education. All his test grades didn't fully justify his hard work. Sighing again, Lambo buried his head in between his hand until he heard a familiar shriek.

'Hahi! I wonder whether this is the right classroom', he literally jerked his head when the classroom room slammed open. His eyes became even bigger when she waddled into the room with Sora by her side. 'Is this Bovino Lambo-'.

'Nee-chan! What are you doing here?!', his outburst stole not just her but all the attention in the room.

'Well, for Visitation day of course', Haru chirped, completely oblivious to the crime she had done. Sora let go of his mother's hand and ran to give Lambo a hug.

'Surprise!! Papa can't come so Sora ask Mama to come. Lambo-nii happy?', honestly how can he be angry when that boy look so hopeful.

'Yes. But stay at the back and be careful okay', he's very apprehensive with his sister's presence here. Not to mention she brought Sora too. That child is a mix of Mare and Vongola. A very dangerous blood is coursing through the little boy's veins. Yet, he was very happy. He didn't feel so alone anymore.

He felt rejuvenated? Was that the right word? He wasn't so sure but he felt it's easier for him to focus in class. For two hours straight, he kept raising his hands answering a bunch of magnetic field related questions till Mr. Lopez was bewildered by Lambo's cooperation.

When the bell rang, most of his friends went to the cafeteria for lunch. Before he could approach his sister, Mr. Lopez grabbed his shoulder, 'I hope you'll always enjoy learning like you did today. You're a smart boy Lambo. Remember that', he gave him a pat on the shoulder and a small smile before exiting the room.

A huge grin was plastered on his face, it got even wider when his sister gave him a hug. 'I'm proud of you Lambo. We all are. You don't need this to prove anything and you know that right'.

He gave her a weak nod. Smiling sheepishly, Lambo pulled a seat right in front of Haru. Sora still smiling happily on her lap. One of his classmates was nice enough to find his sister a seat seeing her pregnant and all. Lambo knew better though, he would never forget the knowing stares some of the parents gave out when Haru entered his class.

Why wouldn't they, she wore one of the most expensive brand there is in Italy and most surprisingly. Haru herself was the owner of the said brand. Yep, Haru is a successful designer and very well known in Italy. Of course because of that fact, all of them are trying to get on her good side. His sister knew better though, after living with Mare, she knew how to read someone's sincerity.

'Does Tsuna-nii knows about this?'.

'What if I told you it's an impromptu visit while I was doing some business?'.

Lambo chuckled, 'You really expect me to believe that?', he asked almost incredulous. He knew his sister is crazy. He didn't think she was this defiant. 'You know it's dangerous to be out here alone Haru-nee. You're a Mare and Sora is a mix. Both of you are in danger'.

Haru waved him off, 'I made Sora wear a Mammon chain bracelet and necklace. That should be enough to suppress his flames. What about you. Have you ever felt empty? Any nightmares? How about panic attacks?'.

Lambo clammed his mouth shut. He had experience those things. More frequent for the past few months. Ever since his brothers were so busy, they hadn't spend time with him. He was stupid to think they didn't love him, and to think he was alone but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help the prickly feeling on his chest. The constraints of breath, the panic attacks. Despite that, he didn't want to bother his brother about it, they had something better to do after all.

'It wasn't often to be of concern. I can handle them, myself'.

'And by that, you mean; you cried yourself to sleep', Haru raised her eyebrows mildly amused by his answer.

'I'm fine. You don't have to do this', Lambo felt like burying himself alive. This is so embarrassing.

'Lambo-nii, we family. Family help each other!', Sora interjected. Lambo smiled, honestly that child is too cute for his own good. And fluffy too, just like a bunny.

'Enough of that. You might be sixteen but you're still the five year old Lambo I use to take care off', she patted his head and give a a loving kiss on the forehead. Pulling out her phone she pulled the teen closer with Sora sandwiched in between them. 'How about a selfie. I need to send this to Bya-kun.'

 ***Click***

'And send'. A minute hadn't pass by went Haru's phone rang. At least a dozen messages went into her mailbox. Most of them came from Bluebell and some from Byakuran. The former was hyperventilating through text, very literally. She even made use of the emoji's. Byakuran was simpler. He only mentioned an 'O'.

 ***Slam***

They snapped their heads to the door. Bluebell trudge into his classroom breathless whilst Byakuran was hovering one feet above the ground, his mini angel wings out in the open.

'Yo!', he chirped. After the duo arrival, a violet mist filled the room revealing Fran and Lussuria. Both looking happy (Lussuria mostly). At the same time the bell rang, shocking the occupants of the classroom.

'Hello Haru-chan. Long time no see', the flamboyant man greeted after he regained his bearings. He pulled a seat next to Lambo. He didn't forget to pinch Sora's cheeks much to the latter annoyance. 'So what are the two most destructive Mare wielders doing here?'.

'Parent's Visitation of course. I can't let Blue be the only child without a parent. Most of the gang went to Nanimori last night. I slipped out when we were hovering over the Atlantic Ocean. Any farther than that, would've taken me a lot longer to get here', Byakuran stated as he stuffed himself with three marshmallows before offering them to the children.

'Those ruffians refused to come here and like hell I'm bringing a murder parade so I settled with the most level headed teammate I have; plus Luss-sempai had been bothering me about this all semester', Fran added.

'Of course dear. We are family after all. How can I leave you alone. And, I can personally tell Xanxus about your achievements in school. He might reconsider about not sending you to college.'

'Oh great', Fran mumbled nonchalantly. Anyone with a great observation skills could pick up the uneasy tone he waved off. By then, all of them had already formed a circle right at the back, taking all the spaces available.

They kept on chatting for a few more minutes, lunch forgotten, (Thanks to Byakuran. How the hell did he pack three marshmallow bags in his pocket is anyone's guess). When the bell rang, the other two pair wanted to excuse themselves until Lambo said something peculiar.

'Wait. Didn't the bell rang twice. If so, doesn't that mean the first period after recess is already over. Where is everybody'.

Byakuran chuckled. 'Well, nothing bad is going to happen. Come on... It's not like a mafia family would attack this school'.

 ***Bang*Bang*Bang***

They flinched when something sounding awfully similar to a gunshot revebrated through the block. Byakuran nervously chuckled, 'That could be fire works-'.

'Move it people! If you treasure your life you better do as we say! Hands in the air or I'll blow your heads off'. The sound of children and adults crying and whimpering echoed out as if mocking the Sky ruler.

'The school prepared...', he continued weakly.

'You had to jinx it huh, Bya-kun'.

Quickly, all of them peered over the windows. They could see parents and teachers being rounded into one group and children into another. From the crest they wore on their blouse most of Haru's friends can guess which family these terrorist came from.

'Dragone Familia', Luss spat.

'Luss-sempai. I thought we annihilated them a few months ago.'

'I know dearie. But it seems some of them survived. I predict there's at least three dozen of those guys here. I hate bugs like them. It's both a hassle and troublesome to deal with.'

'So what do we do now?', Blue asked. 'We can't just head down there and start kicking butt. Especially not with a pregnant lady on board'.

They leaned on the wall, all in while keeping their ears open for a sudden assault. This is one of the time, Haru wished she can use her powers without harming her child. She could take care of those idiots in an instant. 'Fran can you cover the whole classroom with mist? Make sure we are out of sight.'

Fran placed his hand on the ground. From it, violet smokes wafted out, engulfing the whole space, making it invincible to naked eye. When Haru confirmed it is safe to move about she pulled them closer. 'Okay.. this is how we gonna do it.'

09886543209754210975320963210976

He wasn't sure why he agreed to follow this plan his sister and Byakuran concocted. He knew about his element and what was expected of him, but that didn't make him any less scared when he face situation like this.

'Stop shaking Lambo! You're gonna blow our cover!', Bluebell half whispered. They were leaning on the wall next to the door frame. The plan was both simple and crazy. He and Blue Bell would act as a distraction. They need to ensure that all of Dragone men would chased them out to the soccer field. Easy enough yes? Heck no! If they made one mistake they'll be the next human salami. And Lambo hate Salami!

When they heard at least three steps coming their way both teen tensed up. Lambo could vividly smell metals and gun powders coming from them. From their thundering voice, he would guess that his first victims looked like tree barks with meaty branches arms. He heard the familiar click of a gun safety being pulled back. Those men were more than eager to start an open fire.

He was scared, really scared. Just when he thought he might faint, Sora gave him a look off admiration. The same look Lambo gave to his brothers whenever they're about to do something crazy. The little boy mouthed something and Lambo was sure, Sora is encouraging him.

From that thought, he could feel foreign bravado seeping through his skin. Keeping wake all of his senses, yet, it doesn't mean he won't keep a leveled head when executing this plan. He knew it was silly to keep the admiration from a five year old as fuel for his mission, but he cannot ruin his image of a big brother. Especially not in front of Sora.

Blue Bell raised her hand when their assailant's silhouettes became clearer. She ball her fist instinctively when their faces came to view. Gulping and nodding at the same time, Lambo brought out his grenade and threw them out in the corridor shocking all three men. When a loud boom echoed followed by the men confused wailings both Lambo and Blue Bell ran out of the classroom. Lambo threw more of his grenade their way, some of it contains tear gas making those men howled in pain. Then he threw another grenade out the window. When it exploded, it completely put them on radar.

'Quick! Get them!', he heard one of the men sermon. Blue Bell held Lambo by the wrist as she jumped over the window and as they were falling down from a five storey building. Luckily she managed to transform mid fall and encase them in some kind of bubble.

'Wrap yourself in flames idiot! You're gonna die! My bubble slows down your heart rate!'.

Hearing her serious tone, Lambo summoned all the flames he had and engulf himself in it. Now he looked like a green bonfire stick dangling from a half dolphin half human chick.

'Gyaha! Blue they're chasing us with guns!! Arghh! We gonna die!!'.

'Stop trashing around or I'll drop you! Shut up I know', since they are encased in a bubble, they're literally drifting like one. Not that he wanted to complain but a dozen men who were heavily armed are chasing them down with looks for kill. Serious what is wrong with those men and blood?

She literally dropped him off on the ground when they reached their destination. The field is vast enough for them to run amok without pulling any innocent life into their fights. Balling his fists, Lambo called his trusty bull. 'Gyudon! Cambio Forma!', he shouted on top of his lungs. At the same moment a wave of greenish fire vortex erupted from beneath his feet shielding the boy from an onslaught of bullets and most definitely protected him from becoming Swiss cheese.

Blue Bell on the other hand, still had the bubble wrapped around her. It was both offensive and defensive maneuver. When the bullets went through her bubble, it'll decrease in speed thus most probably save her from being shot. Though that didn't mean she'll be saved from a rain of them. Blue Bell thought of expanding her bubble but she can't afford becoming tired in a middle of a battle. Deciding it's time for a frontal attack, she swipe her hand to the side cancelling her safe haven and brought out her arm.

Bright blue flames encircled her entire arm as she began her attack, 'Rain sea shells!', a multitude of exploding sea shells rain down on their enemy, knocking out half of the men.

She then heard Lambo summoning his attack, the boy is wearing a head gear with a shield on his front,'Corna fulmine!', he shouted. Thin greenish string like lightnings erupted from his shield piercing those within his vicinity and knocked them out in an instant.

'Heads up! We had more coming', Blue Bell hollered as she charged her Carnage box for another round of sea shells explosion.

'Ready when you're Blue', right now there a sense of fulfillment when he was standing there, breathing raggard. He finally felt useful for once and dare he say, this is more fun then one of those trainings Reborn set up.

'I see another dozen coming. Prepare your shield Lambo! This is gonna be one hell of a fight!', Blue Bell chimed in excitement.

Lambo smirked despite his shaky legs. 'Bring em' on!', he hollered. He'll make use of the adrenaline coursing through his body. As if answering to his thoughts, wild green flames burn around him making their foes tremble slightly in fear.

 _We gonna make sure they regret messing with the wrong families!_ Both teen thought in unison.

There's a reason, why Lambo and Blue Bell was paired up. It's because both of them are specialized in a large scale frontal attacks.

09876654210976432109754210985320

When they heard the loud explosion coming from the soccer field accompanied by a wave of sandstorm mixed in blue and green flames, the rest of the team let out a relieved sighed.

'Those two aren't going to last very long we need to save the hostages quick', Lussuria wrung his arms together as he said that. He gave his young charge a nod, and the boy dispel his mist.

'Transport us to the nearest secluded place you can remember and make sure it's near the courtyard. Then you came back here and fetch these two okay?'.

Fran held both Byakuran and Lussuria's wrist before disappearing in a tuff of voilet smokes. Haru let out her breath, this is not how she expected her visit would be. If Tsuna ever caught wind of this, she's going to live down her life in a bubble container. Her husband is the biggest doppest mother hen in the whole Mafia world after all.

Ten minutes passed, and Fran still hadn't came back to fetch her and Sora. 'Mama. Sora feel bad', her son tugged her hand slightly and he rubbed his head with a deep frown. Knowing the cue, Haru brought out her son's dual hand air guns and his newly made box weapon. She took off both his chain and necklace.

'Listen Sora. Always listen to that feeling you have in you. Mama give you this to protect yourself, use it just like mama and papa trained you okay', she said in the softest voice she could muster.

'Summon Rabbit when you feel threatened. Now hide here and don't come out unless necessary', she sternly warned. Haru lead her son to the farthest most out of sight desk in the classroom and told him to sit there quietly. She then scattered chairs and books all around the place so that when anyone entered the space they'll thought it had been ransacked and leave (hopefully).

In the midst of her trashing the place, one man heard all the ruckus and went in without her noticing. He nearly choked Haru if she hadn't dove down in time.

Not really having the energy and prowess to fight back, Haru flung her handbag towards the man's face making him stumble in his steps. She then leaped forward stomping hardly on the man's feet, making his grip on the rifle loosen just a bit. Using the slight opportunity, Haru ripped the gun right from his hand and threw it over the window onto the courtyard. She didn't care whether that'll attract attention or not. Right now defending her son is her biggest priority.

The man cursed under his breath when he noticed his rifle was missing and he became infuriated when he knew he was bested by a pregnant lady.

The man launched forward, gripping Haru by her throat and slamming her back to the nearest table. 'Think you can defeat me ea? Think I'll go easy on you just because you're a woman and pregnant? Well think again', he pulled her forward and slammed her against the wall.

She could feel her skull cracking and all the bones in her body creaking. She couldn't really do much if she wanted to, not in the condition she's in. Despite that she stiffle a laugh.

'Why are you laughing!', his grip on her throat tighten even more. That was not the kind of reaction he was hoping for. No! It was the complete opposite.

'You want to kill me? Go ahead. Kill this poor pregnant lady. And what's your pride gonna say huh? First you was bested by me..an eight month pregnant mother and now you're gonna kill a weakling. Wait till yer comrade get a load of this... you're gonna be a laughing stock for the rest of your life. This pregnant lady almost had your ass whoopped homie', she spat the last sentence with venom.

Haru had delved into the mafia world long enough to predict their thoughts. She knew pride matters more than anything to these fools. Trample on their sense of pride and you'll have them wrapped around your finger.

He took her bait, his grip around her neck loosen slightly. He opted to bring her down along with the other hostages instead.

'You're lucky I'm being generous today', he leered into he ear.

Haru inwardly snorted, As if she'll believe that. She was glad that they're leaving the classroom. For better or worse, at least Sora is safe. She felt relieved until a tiny angry voice rang out.

'Where are you taking my Mama', the man abruptly turned around pulling her with him. He laughed loudly when he saw Sora standing tall on top of a desk, in his hand were two glowing guns.

'What'cha gonna do kid? Shoot me with that toy guns?!!', he sneered. Haru sighed and prayed for the man's sanity.

'Sora might do just that', he raised his gun and shot the man's shoulder. A condensed Sky flame bullet whizzed through, forcibly slamming the man onto a wall.

What Sora didn't know, his mother was caught in the line when he fired. Cursing under his breath, the man pushed Haru onto the ground completely ignoring her pregnancy state.

'You want a fight. You got a fight boy!', as a respond to his words. A bright purple flames encased his body and two wolves appeared by his side. Both wolves looked eager for a prey. In the man's hand is a very long bamboo stick.

'Sora! Run!', Haru bellowed. She tried to stand up but a sudden jolt of pain coming from her stomach pushed her down.

Seeing his mother groaning in pain, Sora couldn't think straight. He let out all his flames mixed in rage. The flames flared around him like a mantel. 'Rabbit!', his box animal appeared.

The man laugh yet again when he saw such a tiny rabbit perched on top of the boy's head. It was white in color and had orange flame spurting out of its ears and its eyes were in the color of deep gold. In spite that, his laugh ceased when he heard the boy's next sentence.

'Cambio Forma!', a blinding orange light filled the room. When it cleared, Sora was standing with a white fur leather jacket that have the Vongola insignia tailored on the back. Both his pure black guns now have a golden silver lining with a small spurt of Sky flames at the end of the nuzzles. His green short turned slick black as two small shiny Sky wings appeared behind his back (the only power he inherited from his mother).

Haru gasped, Sora looked like an exact copy of Tsuna minus the wings and the wardrobe change. Her son literally looked like the high born mafia child he is.

'You hurt mama, Sora don't forgive bad man'.

The man clucked his tongue,'We'll see who's standing after this.' The man knew he shouldn't be riled up by a five year old child nor should he felt any kind of trepidation when fighting this kid. However, he couldn't stop the shivers he felt when the child face became emotionless and his eyes boring into the man's, as if burning his soul into ashen.

As demented as he sounded, the man who is quadruple the size of the child, is silently fearing him. Not because of his flames or his weapon. It's because of those burning golden amber eyes. He have seen those eyes before and have heard stories of it. The ending was never pretty or so he heard.


	2. Unexpected II

Here is the second chapter!! Yeay!! I'm sorry you guys. I tried writing this as short as possible but I couldn't so this little fic turned into a three shot instead. No worries though I'm still finishing it! Without further ado the chapter!!

#Can anyone tell me how to do lines in the stories. The reason why I kept using numbers to separate scene was because I really had no idea how to do them. Can i do them Via mobile or i need to use my Laptop!! Your guidance is very much appreciated!!!

099764321098653210987543209976648

Fran teleported them into the nearest storage room he remembered. It was small and very cramped, the whole space was filled with blue plastic chairs stacked on top of one another with instruments strewn here and there. Lussuria opened the door ajar and peered outside. His peripherals was limited but he could identify the number of guards patrolling.

'Good luck and whatever', Fran chimed, ready to start his second task.

'Yes dear and be careful', Lussuria answered not really looking at him. His head shook a little when he saw seven corpses laid in between the two group. Four of them were adults whilst the other three were students.

Lussuria managed to identify Fran's headmaster amongst the deceased. Deep within his heart he knew if the story go viral, Vongola kids will have a hard time finding education anywhere.

Byakuran was already by his side ready to pounce on their preys. Both of them was about to head out when Fran halted them.

'Luss-sempai. Something is wrong', the dread in his voice was so significant Lussuria became concerned. It wasn't often that their young charge would be affected by emotions much less fear.

'What is it?', he nearly snapped, hyper aware of the time they're wasting. Each second wasted meant another step closer to death.

'Someone is blocking my flames', Fran wheezed out. As if on cue, the door Lussuria had been holding slammed open.

'Shit', the flamboyant man muttered. Right in front of them were dozen of heavily armed men. One hasty move and their lives could be fleeting in minutes. A figure, which he guessed is the Vanguard stepped forward. He wore a grayish cloaked, his face marred with scars so bad, Luss believed he was born misshapen. That wasn't the most alarming thing though, it was the small flare of indigoon his finger.

Luss knew better than to agitate a mist, more so when his enemy had an entire squad ready to take them out. 'My oh my, what a pleasure meeting Varia's members and who is this lanky guy?'.

Byakuran smirked, he knew he was the unknown hostage. Since Haru joined Gesso, she was admant in keeping the Mare rings existence a secret. Those who're within their tight circles are the only ones who knew about them. Why did he abide the idea? It was simply amusing to say the least.

'A nobody', he squeaked. He made sure his voice came out natural. BothVaria were eyeing him, but the Sky ruler merely smiled. One predicament in their endeavors would do little to hinder him.

'Follow me. We're taking you to our boss', the hooded man gave his lackeys a signal and they went around the three of them. Both Lussuria and Fran had their hand chained with anti flame hand cuffs whilst Byakuran was cuffed with a regular one. They had four men escorting each of them.

All the hostages looked terrified and traumatized, some even had blood sprayed over their face and uniforms. Most of the women's clothes were in tatters, there's not much to guess what happened there. The men lead them to the center where a man stood arrogantly with his guards on both sides.

Byakuran nearly laughed his head off; he can clearly see the so call leader trembling in his boots. _Typical_ , he thought. Leaders who hid behind their subordinates were meant to be slaughtered than worshipped, they're ingrates in his opinion.

The guards hit his back commanding all three of them to be on their knees. When they did, the Squad leader stepped forward, 'I caught the Varia child and his squad member flanking around the storage'.

'Good, if we manage to capture the Vongola boy. I'll double your pay, Akihito.'

Byakuran tensed, he lifted his head and examine the Squad leader, whom is known as Akihito. After taking a closer look, Akihito didn't seem to bore any connection to the Dragone familia. That was expected, yet the fact that Akihito is a mercenary is new. Gesso was supposed to be the only family that exploits flame users, counting the fact that Byakuran is the supposed supreme dictator of their future. Somehow when he withdrew the idea of exploiting, that whole scenario was rewritten from scratch.

'I hope you remember our deal Scarco', Akihito hissed.

'Yes, yes. Another hundred thousands will be banked into your account, like I said. I'll double the numbers if you can get me the Vongola boy'.

'Roux is on her way to capture him. She seemed to have encountered a bit of a problem, but no worries there's nothing we can't handle.'

Scarco nodded. He stepped off the stage and stood in front of them. The irritating smug still plastered on his face.

'How does it feel being tied up? Maybe you'll finally understand the suffering my family had to go through when you annihilated us months ago', he thundered the last sentence scaring every occupants in the room save for the three chained up guys.

'Nope not really', Fran said. That irked Scarco. He crouched down right in front of Fran. Their nose centimeters apart. The man was fuming, if his panted breath was any indication. Fran on the other hand, looked entirely bored of the whole situation.

He gripped the boy's collar pulling the teen to his feet. 'We'll see how well you talk after this', Scarco shoved Fran into the center of an armed circle. They were six men in total and all of them are aiming at a certain part of his body. Without utilizing his flames there's no way Fran can avoid death.

 ***Clang***

A rifle dropped onto the ground, breaking the tension. 'What the hell?', Scarco shouted. A blinding orange light coming from Lambo's classroom caught their attention. Byakuran gulped when he sensed the mix flame. He knew Sora is having one of his episodes again, if they didn't settle matters quick, things will get even uglier.

Scarco gave Akihito a nod. The hooded man sighed, he was talking to someone through an ear piece before giving his employer a green light. With a triumphant smile, Scarco raised his hand and the resounding sound of safety click being released echoed. 'Fire at my command! We need to show these people whose boss!', the man shouted again. This time, his subordinates hollered an agreement.

'Before you kill me can I beg my teachers for an A for all of my subjects and name me for The Most Outstanding Student of The Year Award. That'll be my final request. Oh! Luss-sempai don't forget to burn my room. I don't wanna fake prince to have it. Burn all my stuff and the secrets they held', they were stunned by how serious Fran was saying those things. He literally wasn't afraid to kiss death right on the mouth.

'Kid what is wrong with you?', one of the men asked.

'I have lots of problems mind you. Homeworks, fake prince, shitty school schedules.. hmm pretty much everything. So I kinda hope to end it all'.

Byakuran chuckled, he really did it right in front of all of them. 'You are a riot. No wonder these fools were easily obliterated', he commented with a smile.

'Watch your mouth or you'll be next!', Scarco thundered.

'Hmm.. go on ahead. As a matter of fact why don't you kill me first.. wait a minute.. you guys are too dumb to kill a person. Maybe I should wear something to help you aim. Come on you can draw circles on me', he arched his body forward still with a smile.

'Shut up or I'll blow your head off', the man threatened. Byakuran scoffed . 'That won't be fun now would it. Well I guess you can never hope too much from a couple of morons'.

Now there's always a reason why he was trash talking. If anything, some people aren't to be angered but most people will loose their sense of rationality when they see red, and that's exactly what Byakuran hoped for. For the record, he could kill them off right that instance but with the Mist user presence it'll be a waste, if his flames is detected that'll make the situation even more complicated. He need to take them all out at once.

He was yanked upwards by the collar by non other than Scarco. 'You piece of shit think you're so high and mighty..huh'.

'If I'm piece of shit, the what kind of ingrate are you?', Byakuran playfully asked with a mocking smile.

'Fuck you!', he was the thrown across the asphalt, and landed right in front Fran's feet. Byakuran chuckled, barely able to conceal his animosity. For each abrasion he gained, Scarco is going to loose a limb. For now, however, there's still cards to play.

'Kill them both at once!', the man commanded impatiently.

 ***Bang*Bang*Bang***

Six gunshots reverberated through. Instead of shouting in joy, all of them paled instead.

'Do you really think these shitty bullets are going to kill me?', surrounding both him and Fran are two of Byakuran's dragon. Their thick skin manage to repel most of the shots. Both of them survived with a minor injury, some graze here and there and a bit of flesh wound.

Byakuran's cuffs was melting right off his wrist; with a slight tug it shattered into metallic pieces. 'How about I pay you a hundred fold for your hospitality hmm?', he cooed. From beneath the earth, hundreds of transparent human limbs appeared.

It grabbed their shirts, legs and waist pinning all of them down to earth. They did try to shoot the limbs away but bullets just whizzed through it, some had tried to escaped but it manged to trip them mid way. Driven by fear, Scarco pointed his gun towards his hostages, 'Let me go or I'll shoot them', the way his voice trembled lessen the threat in his ultimatum.

Byakuran laugh maniacally, 'Oh..you got some misconception about me. You see, I don't have humanity', one of the limbs pulled his hand that held the gun and pinned it to his back. 'You can kill them as you wish and I would careless', his voice is soft like bell chimes when he stepped closer to him, 'But I certainly have zero tolerance for nitwits.' One pluck of his fingers and the limbs begins to pull Scarco's hand, until the melodious sound of bones snapping and his blood curdling screamed filled the courtyard.

'And where do you think you're going', Byakuran suddenly asked. Akihito hitched, he almost escaped the foreign man's clutches. No one can see him, he told himself. When the limbs appeared, he cloaked himself with mist flames so he would be invisible. There's no way, that lanky man could see him. Gulping, Akihito kept moving towards the front gate. His frantic heart beats lessen when he saw the exit. His cells were screaming with joy.

A tuff of green and a frog hood halted his victory. 'Hey~ it's not nice to turn away when someone is talking to you. That's bad manners. I should punish you, Genju Gagaia', Akihito barely gasped when he was showered by a group of black crows. They had razor like teeth that kept biting and tearing his flesh.

'What the hell is this!', he screamed when those fangs sunk into his shoulders. He tried to dispel them; he paled when the crows multiplied in numbers instead.

Fran was picking his nose, presumably very bored. 'Don't fire mist flames. You'll make it worse. Oh a booger!', he gingerly flick it in the man's direction.

'Then what should I do?!', he pleads. Akihito became nauseated seeing his left arm hanged limply with the bones sticking out. Before he could utter another word, one of the birds dove into his stomach creating a hole in his abdomen thus ending his life. Fran smirked when he saw Akihito's gut spilling out. He became more entranced when, the man's intestines are slowly being eaten by his crows.

'I think that's enough', with a pluck of his fingers the crows disappeared into thin air. The only sign of their presence was the badly mauled corpse lying on the ground.

Akihito lost his jaw and his tongue came rolling out along with his eyes. His left leg is gone and his right one is nothing but bones, blood sprayed everywhere tainting the ground. The man died in terror. His tense muscles is enough indication that he had been through hell.

When Fran faced the entrapped lackeys, parents and students; most of them looked horror stricken. There's a bad stench coming from all three group. Some had vomit stain on their shirt, some peed but most of them poopped in their pants. 'What?', Fran asked out of pure curiosity.

Byakuran merely chuckled whilst Lussuria tiredly sighed, his hand rubbing the bridge of his nose. 'Honey, look what happen to your shirt. Those blood stains and tears are monsters! Now we need to buy you a new set and you know how stingy Mammon is', Lussuria complained.

Fran shrugged his shoulders. He went to the seven corpses. Lussuria wanted to reprimand his young charge again but stopped when he saw the barely noticeable pained look Fran was supporting.

The man put a hand on his shoulder. 'Do you know these people, Fran?', that came out soft, very soft.

'Yeah. That's my headmaster, this is my biology teacher. And some other people I don't know', he sounded fine when he talked about the adults yet when his gaze landed on the three students Lussuria managed to pick up the sullen tint in his eyes. 'This is Steve. He's my normal friend. The only one who won't make fun of me', the last part was barely above a whisper. If Lussuria hadn't been standing next to the boy, he wouldn't hear the sentence. As quickly as he got there, Fran turned around, flexing his muscles a bit, the cuffs left a bad bluish bruise on his wrist.

'Hey, Mare. Thanks for freeing me', Byakuran nodded. He used his limbs to poke and prod Scarco until he found the keys to both Varia's cuffs. The only reason Akihito wasn't able to escape in time was because he freed Fran first. Byakuran knew from the moment they stepped into the courtyard, the boy had been dying for blood.

'Time to finish my work', Fran was about to disappear when he heard a familiar childish voice hollering for help. Sora was hovering on top of them, his face tearful and pale. When the boy caught sight of his uncle, he immediately slammed into the lanky man. Tiny hand desperately clung to the fabric of his shirt.

Byakuran was vexed. There were scrapes, blood and bruises covering Sora's whole abdomen. He would kill the man responsible for making his boy tremble so bad. 'Sora, what's the matter?', he cooed softly. His hand drawing circles around the boy's back, trying to soothe his tremble.

'Mama', Sora croaked. 'Mama is bleeding'.

09887543210998754311099866432109

Lambo had lost track of how many men, he and Bluebell had killed altogether. There were bodies everywhere; some charred whilst others lost their limbs. It wasn't within their intentions to start a massacre but they couldn't help it.

Both teen were frantic during the fight, those men kept coming like there is no end to them. Due to the apprehension, their flames became more wild and even harder to keep under control. So, some of their attacks were very much fatal for normal humans.

Lambo was scared, this is the first time he killed someone, on top of that he kept going non stop. He was afraid of himself, even more when he didn't feel even the slightest of guilt prickling in his chest. Whenever a body fell to the ground, his head kept saying. _It was your fault you chose to mess with us. You could've run but you stayed. Dead or alive. It didn't matter to me._

He need to talk someone pronto, maybe one of his brothers could help. Putting that thought under his to do list, Lambo threw his focus back to his fight. Both of them barely had time to breathe and their flames are deteriorating per se. They could only last for a few more waves before collapsing from exhaustion and flame deprivation. In mafia context, that is as good as dead.

Knowing what the risk was, Lambo gripped his palms until his knuckles were white. He threw another lighting towards a couple of men and another and another until one of his attacks was blocked.

'What the-', he barely registered what happened when a foreign thing slammed the ground on his left. The explosion was deafening. Cloud of smokes erupted through the field limiting his vision. Lambo couldn't even properly hear Bluebell's screams when another one of those thing slammed her square on the face. The ringing in his ear and the headache is not something he would like to nurse right now.

'Haa...who would have thought that a couple of kids can tear down two whole squadron on their own. I guess Vongola really is a family you shouldn't mess with.'

'Who the hell are you! Show yourself', he wanted to smacked himself for the outburst. He was shaking, lethargic and definitely couldn't defend himself. Oh, but the pride of Vongola coursing through his veins made him do something unorthodox.

'The name is Roux. I'm here to capture you', a sudden gale washed over them, sweeping the sands away revealing a woman in her mid twenties. She had an asymmetrical pixie cut, black tight body suit with black boots, and black hair. Worse of all she had the half crazed look that he feared. Beside her were two rolling storm armadillos. On her hand is a storm gauntlet.

It didn't take a genius to know what almost slammed and blow him into pieces. Those armadillos are explosive, just ask the newly made crater on his left.

'So, I guess you're Vongola. What about the girl? I had never seen someone fight toe to toe with a Vongola before.'

'None of your business!', Blubell snapped. She prodded over to Lambo while holding her hand. Both of then had a nasty burn running down from her elbows to her palms and by the looks of it there's still smokes coming out of her skin.

With his partner severely injured and him tired, this is clearly a one sided fight. There's no way both of them can win against a refined flame user. Not in their condition. Not knowing what came over him, Lambo brought out two of his grenades and threw them towards Roux's direction.

'What the! It's tears gas!', she shouted.

Using the distraction, Lambo pulled Bluebell by her wrist towards their sport shed. The nearest sanctuary they had. Lucky him, Giannini tweaked some of his weapons, those tear gas would last about five minutes before the effects wear off.

He won't rejoice just yet, behind them two armadillos were rolling and hunting them down like dogs. When the small building came to view, he pushed Bluebell inside as he turned on his soles. Clapping both his hand onto the ground he called 'Cupola del fulmine!', due to the lack of energy he only manged to create half a dome but sturdy enough to withstand the armadillos attacked. 'Repel!', he twisted his hand side ways causing the sand around it to be repelled. When the armadillos slammed his dome again, they were shot back to the other end of the field.

Satisfied with his work, Lambo went in and slammed the door closed. They had only a few more minutes before that crazy lady came hunting for their heads. The only good news is, the lady seemed like the final boss. There's no more men coming after them.

He crouched down to where Bluebell was slouching. The burn on her arms was so bad he could see some of her flesh. 'Stop staring and help me. I have medications in my skirt.'

Nodding, Lambo rummaged through her skirt. He brought out a small ointment and a bottle of pills. When he opened the ointment, he was astonished to see the golden color it have. 'Can you please put it on me', Bluebell said through gritted teeth.

Her pain was unbearable and Lambo was just standing there like a fish out of water. Bluebell let out a hiss when it touched her skin. It felt like flames were being set on it and then came the itch. That felt like hundreds of red ants are nibbling her arms.

Lambo didn't utter a single word when he saw the medication seeped into her skin and burst into sun flames, quickly and efficiently mending her skin cells.

'Wow, that is so cool', he said as he clasped the ointment shut.

'Yeah.. I'll explain later. We don't have much time. Here take this', she popped open her rainbow colored pill bottle before giving him a purple colored cylindrical pill.

'Uh..I don't think there is time for candies'.

'It's not candy! That's a condensed cloud flame pill. Wrap your flames around it and eat it. The propagation attribute should help increase your flames. Simply saying we are using drugs to make more flames.'

'What are the side effects.'

'Days probably weeks of muscle crams', Blubell nonchalantly stated. She already had hers wrapped in rain flames and was in the middle of swallowing it until Lambo swatted it away.

'What is wrong with you! We don't have time for this! She's coming for our heads and we can't put up a fight without those'.

'Yes we can!', he confidently interjected.

'How?'.

'I still have ten of my grenades, and I can still launch one last major attack before completely ran out of flames. We just need to trap her here and I'll release one hell of a lightning bolt into this very shed and shock her all at once. How about that?', he stated.

In all honesty, that sounded like an okay plan. Rather than fighting the woman one on one, quickly finishing her off is definitely better. 'How are we supposed to make sure she went in?', Blubell asked. She can't believe she's playing along with this.

'How good are you in terms of getting on people's nerve?'.

Bluebell smirked, 'Let me hear your plan'.

09876543210987644321098754321986

Roux cursed under her breath, that damn tear gas was made from pepper puree. It still stings despite the effect is wearing off. Right now her eyes were blood shot red, and her agitation was definitely isn't any better either. The only thing that kept her temper was what her animals had found. Those children were hiding in a shed not far from the field, and apparently entrapping themselves without any escape route.

She snickered. Whether they're stupid or is it a trap, she want to get it done and over with. The irritation in her eyes are very troublesome. Roux could only make out the shape of the building and the color, other than that was nothing but blur. The building was boxed like and grayish in color.

'Oi! You better come here and surrender before I kick your asses to tomorrow!', she bellowed. To prove her point, she let one of her armadillos slammed the wall of the building. Rocking its foundation. 'That's a warning and there's more where that came from!'.

Akihito told her to capture the Vongola brat but he didn't say he needed her to bring him in one piece. She wouldn't be held liable if he loose s one of his limbs, after all she only had so much patience.

'Like I'm afraid of you! You old hag!,' Lambo shouted.

'OLD HAG! I have you know I'm a beautiful 24 years old woman! Watch your mouth brat!'.

'Yeah right. You're nothing more than to an old woman who's very dependable of her box animals. I bet you couldn't beat us using you gauntlet!', Bluebell sing sang. Both of the teens step out of the shed.

Lambo was making weird noise whilst saying 'old hag' over and over again. Blubell on the other hand kept spanking her bottom and hollering 'weak old lady' like a mantra.

He then threw another three of his grenade which she easily deflect with her weapon. 'You're so dead!'.

Hearing her patience snapped, both teen sprinted into the shed, closing the door and locking it, Lambo hurriedly threw the last of his grenades into the space; filling it with tears gas. Luckily, Bluebell formed a bubble on their head, neutralizing the tear gas effect on them. With a nod of their head, they pushed a stack of chairs to one side revealing a rat hole fitting for both of them. When they were outside, they could clearly hear the door exploding into metal scraps and being thrown far into the field.

Readying himself, Lambo gathered what's left of his flames. When he heard she screamed once again, he smirked. He left seven of his tear gas grenades in there. She was hollering and banging on the walls and floor like a mad gorilla. Seeing the cracks on the walls, Lambo knew they had no time left to waste.

With a prayer he summoned all his flames into this one attack. 'Rolling thunder!', the sky on top of them darken as three lighting strikes hit the shed. Obliterating it in the process. From behind him, he could hear Bluebell screaming, 'Seashell mega explosion!', she created a ten meter explosive sea shell and send it flying towards the remnants of their shed.

 **Boom**

The force was so immense it sent both of them flying a few meters back. Lambo let out a wheez as he pulled himself to stand up. The whole field was a mess. There's dead bodies lying here and there, a crater and some burn marks on the ground. Most prominently, the now obliterated shed and a humongous crater was formed in its place.

His arm was dislodged as an impact when he landed on the ground and he felt like he could use a one week vacation right now. 'Blubell! Blue! Are you there?', he yelled. He was trudging through the field until he caught sight of a blue hair.

Lambo smiled as he dragged himself towards her. Bluebell didn't look any better, she had scrapes on her head and knees and blood were pouring out on her face; she had to shut one of her eyes. One of her ankles looked sprained and she was sitting on the ground catching her breath.

'We did it!', she wheezed.

Lambo nodded, he couldn't be prouder of himself. He had done something worthy of a praise. Though that didn't mean they would have a save escape. They might have destroyed half the squad but there's probably more and Lambo won't take any chances. He slung one of her arms around his neck as his other hand hang loosely around her waist.

'Come on, we need to hide. Who knows when they'll call for back up'.

Bluebell paled at the prospect of fighting again. She forced herself to stand on her feet despite the flaring pain. She had no time to complain. Not when their lives are at stake.

'Ya know. You're a great big brother Lambo', Bluebell proudly said. She knew the boy had a very low self esteem, a little praise should help him boost his confidence especially since he really did earn it. Lambo was spectacular during the mission. Without him, Bluebell bet they would survive the predicament with more injuries.

Lambo blushed, he tried to ignore the fluttering butterflies in the pits of his stomach. 'Thanks Blue. That means a lot'. He became even prouder of himself, two of his youngest companion actually acknowledge him. Finally, he acted like the big boy he is.

09987766443210987665433210987621

Haru watched her son's battle with battered breath. She knew his limits; despite being a Sky, Sora is still a five year old child. The odds are against them unless they play it well. Grunting she pulled herself together and tried her best to deflect any debris that came her way.

Sora was doing a great job avoiding the wolves and the man's attack. He kept hopping around the room like a rabbit, always missing an inch or two from being hit. One time, he jumped in between the two pouncing wolves, guns at their belly. He fired, and both of them were slammed to the opposing walls.

'Damn you!', during mid fall the man swiped his stick hitting the boy right on the rib cage slamming him into the back wall. Sora wanted to cry but he bit his lip. He can cry but not now. Shakily, the little boy stood up. He saw his mother creeping behind the man, in her hand is a leg from a broken chair. She put a finger on her mouth silently telling him to keep quiet.

He understood exactly what she meant. Grabbing his guns he focused on the man. Sora dare not to speak, for he knows if he open his mouth, nothing will came except his wailings. At least, he managed to take out both the man's box animals.

Flapping his wings vigorously, Sora rammed onto him, it could have knocked the man unconscious if only the man hadn't blocked it in time with his bamboo stick.

Using the flinging motion of the man's bamboo stick, Sora flipped mid air and landed upside down on the ceiling. 'Kid! You're good', the man grinned.

The man was ready to counter Sora's attack when the boy went straight at him. Like before, the boy twisted his body mid air, dodging his staff just an inch. The boy brought out his gun and shot both his legs.

The man screamed, the pressure was immense, he believe both his femur were fractured.When the boy landed on his abdomen, the man could feel his gut being crushed and turned to mush. The kid covered his leg with Sky flames making his landing impact so much more painful. Blood were dripping down from the corners of his mouth and nostrils. Gritting his teeth, the man grabbed Sora by the neck.

'That's enough fun for a day', he tighten his hold on the boy earning him a muffled gasp.

'You got me running for my money boy. By the-', the man never got the chance to finish his sentence when Haru struck him on the head.

He tittered forward, losing his balance. Grasping the chance, Sora raised both his gun and shot the man's chest. As a result, both of them collided with whiteboard with a loud bang, creating a man shape hole on it.

Sora was about to pass out along side his assailant, when a pair of dainty hands pulled him out of the man's grasp. It slowly turn him around and smother him in warmth he knew belonged to his mother. 'Mama!', he wailed, clutching the fabric on her chest.

'You did a great job Sora. Mama is proud of you. You're Mama's knight in shining armor just like papa'.

Sora sniffed, 'Just like Papa?', it was no secret that the little boy looked up to his father. For the boy, his father was an embodiment of every hero he had ever seen.

'Yes, just like Papa'. Sora wiped his teary face and shot her an adorable bunny like smile. 'Mama. Did you peepee?'.

Sora pat her drenched skirt. It didn't smell but the wetness is still there. Haru had to hold back her laugh, but it turned into hiss instead. The contractions sometimes was too much to bear.

'Mama?', Sora became alarmed, he never seen his mother in such pain before. The prickly feelings in his chest didn't make the situation any better either.

Haru flashed him a painful smile, 'Listen Sora. Go find your uncle. Tell him Mama is bleeding'.

She put him on the ground and pointed towards the window. A few minutes back, she heard a faint scream coming from the courtyard which she believed cased by Byakuran; meaning they had subdue the ones underground.

'B-But-', Sora held his mother's sleeve, hesitant to leave her alone and in pain.

'Mama will take one of your guns. She can fight her own battles and you know that right sweetie'.

Sora gave her a nod, still contemplating about his task. 'Go. Mama will be fine', he shot his mother one last look before jumping over the window, his angelic sky wings flutter into life.

Haru slumped on the wall next to her. She can't rest just yet, there's still work to do. Turning her head towards the unconscious man, she dragged her way over. With a grunt she pulled him out of the white board and literally sat on top of him. There's nothing else she could find useable to bind him, so she opted with her body weight instead.

Another loud explosion occurred on the field. She warily glanced to her right. There's a patch of dark clouds looming over a certain spot. A phenomenon only a Vongola is capable of doing. Then she caught sight of a huge sea shell exploding to pieces. What ever that was, she believed their young charges put up quite a fight. Right that moment, Byakuran perched on the window sill with Sora next to him. He was shocked to see her.

'Haruchi! Are you going through what I think a birthing woman is suppose to?'.

'Yes Bya-kun. Help me please,' her best friend can be a literal dimwit at the strangest of time and this is one of them.

'B-BUT! You should have another thre-'.

'Shut up you marshmallow loving freak and help me already!', she screamed. With the pain building and his constant curiosity, it's a wonder why she hadn't gnawed his head off.

'Sheesh, talk about rude', Byakuran jumped into the classroom. He carefully lifted her off the ground and held her like a princess. Haru instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Sora was right behind him, still a bit worried for his mother.

'Stay close to me and don't stray too far Sora. I'm bringing you to our mansion'.

As they were flying away from the premise, she could see the aftermath of their war. It was horrendous; a total abomination. The field is brazen and the color of red kept on dripping down on the earth tainting it. 'Those poor unfortunate souls', she murmured.

'I pity those you got showered with your baby's fluid.'

Haru shot his a look of disbelief, 'Really Bya-kun? Really'.

'What! I'm trying to lighten the mood here. Geez, you're becoming more of a jerk when you're in labor Haruchi'.

'Oho.. you've no idea about the strings of profanities I would throw at your face if you pull one of your lame comments again', that shut him up alright.

As their journeyed back to Gesso's mansion, Haru was left alone to nurse her pain. When they arrived, she was wheeled to their operation room as Byakuran whisked Sora for a check up. Right after that, he called Lussuria. There's so much he ought to handle.

'One problem after another', he sighed when the other end answered.


	3. Unexpected III

Hey you guys... this is the last part for this series and it is unfortunately short. Say I was hoping if you guys wouldn't mind telling me if the characters are a bit OOC (In which aspect if you could) so I can keep that in mind for future references. BTW, please visit my other story... 'Endless Nightmare' where Haru is more badass and fun.

#Some OOC due to the characters maturity. please understand.

Anyway, thank you for sticking around and I hope to see you soon! Bye!

Don't forget to leave reviews, that'll be very much appreciated!

#basedfran..thank you for telling me. I'll try to use it next time.

09876543210875432108754310987220

Eight agonizing hours of waiting were spent by the two teenagers after they were rescued by Varia special force. Both of them had to find sanctuary in one of the trees. When they were discovered, Fran gave them a salute whilst the Varia Sun Guardian kept fussing about their clothes and wounds.

Lambo and Bluebell weren't shocked or shaken until Lussuria told them about Haru's whereabouts. They almost leaped into action, wanting to be by their sister's side as soon as possible if Lussuria hadn't forcibly pushed them down.

'If you went to see her in that horrid state of yours, Haru-chan gonna flip! Byakuran said she's a meanie right now. Better save then sorry', hearing that both teen took a glance at each other.

Sure enough, both looked worse for wear. Sighing, they complied. They were fidgeting and antsy during the check ups so much, Lussuria gave up and sent both of them straight to Gesso's mansion for further inspection.

During the inspection there, Lambo kept threatened the nurse and doctors about blowing up the whole infirmary, so they reluctantly lead him to their waiting room. That's where he met Bluebell and Byakuran with a sleepy Sora by his side. When the boy took sight of his older brother, he went right over and climbed on his lap for a quick nap.

'There's more to this than meets the eye right Byakuran-nii', Blubell stated breaking tense atmosphere.

'It's more of my hunch than anything. Moreover, Varia is on this'.

'I had a feeling this had something to do with our reluctance in exploring flames users'.

Byakuran didn't comment on it. By that gesture, the teen can conclude that Bluebell hit bulls eye.

'Does this mean we have to change school?', Lambo interjected. There was a huge damage done to his school including fatalities. One way or another, this will definitely became a global news within a few hours and Lambo wouldn't be surprised if one of his brother suddenly showed up right there.

'Possibly. But first we had to make sure how the hell did they found out in the first place. Your school isn't easy to find and wasn't famous anyway. So I think there might be-'.

'A rat in one of our families?', Bluebell offered which was answered by silence once again. The idea of having a rat in their kin was bad, possibly disastrous. They could get attack again, and they wouldn't even know about it. Whomever dared to defy Vongola must have a death wish.

Lambo wanted to ask more, but the emergency light dimmed out and the doctor came out. She was forty and had the biggest smile out of all of them.

'How is she Doc?', Byakuran was the first to greet her.

'She's a fighter. Both of them are healthy and fine, save the serious talk for later. I'll go and get more sun lotion for faster recovery.'

'Can we come in?', Lambo squeaked, he was anxious and excited. Sure his day take a turn for the worse for the first few half, maybe seeing the new addition to his family could change that perspective.

'Go ahead, but make sure to lower your voice. We just had a screaming fest and the mother seems to be edgy. Just don't irritate her more than she already is. Toodles and enjoy your visit'.

Elated, Lambo gently nudge the boy on his lap. When Sora refused to budge Lambo lift him up from the arm pits and skipped into the operation room. The first thing that greet him was the disinfectant smell, then blood and then the sweet and mellow new baby smell. The third one was so overwhelming he completely forgot about the first two.

It didn't take him long to find his sister judging from the only curtained bed among the other dozens.

'Haru-nee, are you here?', he whispered.

'Yes! Come in and meet your new family', she replied. Gently he swiped the curtain aside and was in tears at the sight of the both of them. There she was, tired and disheveled, there's still red tinting her fair cheeks but the glow on her face was not amiss. In her hands were a bundle, so small, so fragile he felt his heart fluttered. Sora stirred a bit when a tear dropped on his shoulders. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

'What's wrong Lambo-nii? Why are you crying?'.

'Who's crying? No one is crying', Lambo quickly rubbed both his eyes and sniffed to keep his masculinity. A laugh could be heard coming from the mother and son.

'Mama. Who is that?',Sora pointed over to the bundle.

'Come and meet your new brother Sora. You're a big brother now'.

Sora reaction however was different than what they had expected. He seemed displeased and scared at the thought.

'What's the matter little guy?', Lambo cooed.

'Sora is afraid if...if..he is not good enough to be a big brother. Big brothers is supposed to be strong and awesome. Sora didn't think he's strong and awesome enough'. That answer was expected, especially for the cow loving boy.

'Nahh, you're one of the toughest, strongest and most awesome person I had ever known with the exception of your father of course. If it makes you feel better, I was never the greatest before you came along. I was just as afraid and sacred as you were when you first came into the world. I know I'm not the youngest anymore and you'll be looking up to the great me so I had to enhance my greatness. With hard work and perseverance you'll be just as great as me', Lambo beamed.

'Really!', Sora cheered.

'Yeah, he was a crying mess when you came along Sora. I can never forget how much of a brat he was and still is', a foreign voice interrupted.

'Bluebell! You're late!'.

'Sorry, Haru-nee. I sprained my ankle and this genius here ditch me outside. We had to wait for a wheelchair. I can't really move without support', Bluebell wiggled her casted foot.

Her temple was bandaged and her arm is in a cast but nothing serious. Her abrasions and wound had already closed off courtesy of their sun lotion and a certain sun flame user. Similar with Lambo, the only evident wound on his body was his dislodged shoulder which fortunately and painfully was put back in place.

'Heyya Haruchi! How are you? Still a meanie?', Byakuran joked.

'No, sorry for what I said. Here have a look', a nurse came and wheeled a bed for the new baby. Haru begrudgingly gave her son away for all to see.

'What's his name Mama?', Sora asked still engrossed with his baby brother.

'I'm not sure. We'll wait until Papa come back and name him together okay'.

'I vouch for Lambo junior! A great name fitting for a great person!', Lambo cheered, pulling the kids into their own little banter.

'No way! We should name him Elric!', Bluebell countered.

Chuckling to the youngsters antics, Haru shifted her gaze over to her Sky. 'We have a problem am I right?', she nonchalantly stated.

'I'm not suppose to pressurize you with news and stuff or the head nurse will have my head but yeah we have a mole among us. It seems the alien invasion Tsu-chan was worrying about; might have a play in this', Byakuran playfully said. Although he sounded non-caring, the pitch of his voice was amiss, meaning, in his opinion this type of problem would become messy real soon.

'Varia is on the case so we better not interfere', he added.

Haru scoffed, her Sky was never that obedient. She could bet her whole hair that within the next few days they'll be poking their noses into the case along side Vongola, just like way they always do.

'But I do need your team expertise. Until Kikyo return from Nanimori I can't ask my parallel self for tips'. Handing over her squad without her guidance was never an option, yet after weighting their chances she had to agree.

'Fine, don't you do any funny business on me!', Haru warned.

'Like I ever did that'.

'May I remind you. I lent them once without my supervision and you blew up the whole Eifel freaking Tower.. Hahi! Who does that...but I gotta say it was pretty impressive'.

'I know right..', Byakuran chuckled.

'My point still stands though. Don't do funny business Bya-kun. I have a feeling we might need to be extra vigilant with this one'.

'I know Haruchi. We got a nasty one on board', his eyes trailed over to the playing kids. Byakuran knew those three will caught up in all this mess sooner or later, and by the looks of it they need proper training. Lucky them, the summer vacation is just a week away. They could start training as soon as they are fully healed which normally took only four to five days or a week at most.

'By the way, what excuses did you give to Tsuna for this whole mess'.

Byakuran chuckled nervously, 'I left a message saying that you have an urgent business here in Gesso and was bringing Sora along for a visit. I did tell them Lambo and Sora are crashing here for the night for a good reason and... I think Lussuria might've snitched on us'.

'Hahi!', Haru screeched. At the same time, her heart monitor went wild with the beeping sound. 'Oh god..Bya-kun! I'm not living my life in a bubble!', she panicked. There is a bit of hyperbole in her statement but it is possible. At most Tsuna would put her in a temporary lockdown. The perks of having a husband who cares, well... it wasn't all bad. Usually during those lockdowns Tsuna would pay more attention and spent more time with her which is a bonus, but still, this calls for drastic measures.

'Harucchi, you're burning the sheets'.

'Hahi! Sorry', she loosen her grip on the sheets and reel in her flames. It had been months since she last use them, so it's inevitable if her flames responded to her emotions quickly. She laid down on her bed, trying to savour the last of her freedom before Tsuna knows about her endeavors.

 ***Ring***

She closed her eyes as her best friend answered a call. His words were incoherent but she did catch a few of them.

'Tsu-chan is on his way here', Byakuran stated when he flipped his phone shut. Just as he said that, a familiar voice shouting their name echoed in the hallway.

'Haru! Lambo! Sora!'.

 _Oh boy, this will not end well_ Haru inwardly mused. Oh well, another day in the mafia business. Can't say she's tired of it, though they can get a bit crazy she still loved her families to the core.

'Tell him I'm taking a quick nap.'

'Haru-nee don't ditch us!'.

'Sorry Lambo. You're on your own', she shot him an apologetic smile before doozing off, the last thing she heard was the sound of their ward door being slammed open and Byakuran groaning about another set of paperwork.

 _Yep, just_ _another day in the mafia business._


End file.
